User talk:PolisKanin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Goof Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks Thanks for the adminship, do you think I could become a Beaurocrat too? Or get rollback rights? Also, I will edit this heaps. I'm sick of White President anyway. 12:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I'll leave that category for you. So can I become a Beaurocrat? 12:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Cheers! Also, do you mind if for now I do the South Park goofs and you work on other things? So that we don't coincide pages. 13:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) White Prez Published the last EVER episode of white president. Heres the link. http://issuu.com/herzy_fied/docs/lastwhiteprez. Also, did you say I could do the SOuth Park goofs and you do the other ones? 15:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry, bad link i think. Here is the link -link http://issuu.com/herzy_fied/docs/lastwhiteprez 15:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind doing the pictures? 15:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a question Have you read the last episode of white president? And also, have u made me a beaurocrat yet? 15:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *Did you like the episode? Feel free to give a rating out of 10 :) Thanks Thanks for allowing me to do the South Park goofs. do you mind doing the rest of season one? but I work on 1-15? Cos my knowledge is really South Park, and urs is other films. 09:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused You said this wiki would be for film and tv goofs. Yet you've added wesbites and phone goofs. 23:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me what type of goofs are meant to be on. Signature Can you help me with a siggy? Thank you, mushroom! :) 20:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature Will you be able to make me a signature? 10:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Why dont u go on the wiki chat? 11:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat just go on the chat. i fixed my thingi.e it should work 11:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 29th July Is it your birthday today? If it is,happy birthday. 21:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Holiday What's England like? I might be going there for a holiday. 06:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I decided not to do shark movie because... Of this!!! Read this script of mine. Not comedy, serious crap. http://issuu.com/herzy_fied/docs/catatonic_pleasure_-_script_pdf 12:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) New Script What do YOU mean by that doesn't make sense? When I say I didn't finish the shark movie because of my latest one, that makes sense. I got rid of one to make room for the other. 22:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) my wiki created a new wiki It's a wiki for the human centipede. www.thehumancentipede.wikia.com U checked it out? 09:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Just thought I'd let you know, I'm working on a revival of WHite President. Will be away from Goofs wiki for a bit. 03:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi 10-12 or something. ps. theres more white president! Hey are you back from your holiday? 08:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Where have u been lately? --Herzy© (talk) 11:38, September 2, 2011 (UTC) U wanna go on msn? --Herzy© (talk) 11:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Nah, i like the one I've got. Thanks though. --Herzy© (talk) 22:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Messaging You don't go on msn or anything else so i cant message u on them. and i dont do any fantendo stuff so i wont use it for now. --Herzy© (talk) 07:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) go on msn its easier to talk on that --Herzy© (talk) 08:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) go on msn --Herzy© (talk) 07:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) im pretty sure u can use it on hotmail. or go on ebuddy.com and use ur hotmail stuff --Herzy© (talk) 07:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) im back on msn if u wanna talk --Herzy© (talk) 09:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) go on msn if ur not busy --Herzy© (talk) 08:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) After tuesdays episode of tlomm, the series is cancelled. it isnt doing as well as i would like and doing it by myself is annoying i dont have enough time. --Herzy© (talk) 07:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Wikis I'm thinking a creating one big wiki for all my crap. Seen as I come up with new shit all the time maybe when I get new ideas for shows and crap I can make pages for them on there. Probably gonna call it "GTDH Productions Wiki" (named after my production "company"). What do you reckon? --Herzy© (talk) 08:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ja, man speak ENGLISH! --Herzy© (talk) 08:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I made it. www.gtdhproductions.wikia.com --Herzy© (talk) 09:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you wanna be involved with GTDH productions? --Herzy© (talk) 09:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Cos i was thinkin the new show of mine, unlike white president and stuff, you could get wayyyy more involved than u were. --Herzy© (talk) 09:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) And then like the game ideas u come up with can be put on GTDH production wiki? --Herzy© (talk) 09:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) So you'll be President of it? --Herzy© (talk) 09:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I go by Lewis Thomson now. Lol. Do you want me to put john mogwai or something else? --Herzy© (talk) 09:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol i forgot u looked at it. Tell me when u wanna know about the new series. You liked WP as scripts right? Cos the new one is another script show. --Herzy© (talk) 09:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) lol. wanna go on msn? --Herzy© (talk) 09:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC)